Scott O'Reilly
| birth = 2338 | death = | affiliation = | occupation = Science Officer, Stellar Cartography Division (2360-2363) Operations Officer (2363-2364) Assistant Chief Operations Officer (2364-2366) Chief Operations Officer/Second Officer (2366-2369) First Officer (2369-2376) Commanding Officer (2376) | serial number = | posting = (2360-2364) (2364-2369) (2369-2376) (2376) | rank = (2360) (2363) (2364) (2369) (2372) (2376) | status = Active (2376) | father = Thomas O'Reilly | mother = Hanne Lindholm | siblings = | marital = Single | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Scott O'Reilly was a Human Starfleet officer active from the 2350s onward. History Early life Scott O'Reilly was born aboard the in 2338, two years after the marriage of his parents, Lieutenant Hanne Lindholm and Lieutenant junior grade Thomas O'Reilly. While having families with children aboard starships was not especially common at this time, the three initially opted to remain aboard the Lyra. O'Reilly was only in his third year on the ship, but Lindholm was a particularly distinguished officer who had been posted to the Lyra since her graduation from Starfleet Academy in 2332. The year before Scott's birth, she had been named as Second Officer. In 2340, Thomas O'Reilly was transferred to Starbase 11. Lindholm and their son moved with him, but after about a year, she returned to starship duty. Scott remained with his father until 2349, the year after his mother was promoted to Captain and gained command of the . He spent three years there with his mother before joining his father on Earth. Thomas O'Reilly had recently been appointed as an instructor at Starfleet Academy and Scott lived with him while he went to school until he himself entered the Academy. Starfleet Academy Early on at the Academy, O'Reilly decided to pursue the science track, majoring in astrophysics and exobiology with an eye to an eventual stellar cartography post on a starship. He was an excellent student in the sciences and did fairly well in the rest of his classes. O'Reilly was friendly and sociable with his classmates, but always reserved time for his studies. He spent much of his free time with his roommate, Andrei Bălan, and their mutual friends Saffron Adessi and Tristan Kaspersen. While walking across campus with his friends one day in his senior year, O'Reilly saw underclassman Adriana Watley studying on the quad and was immediately smitten. Kaspersen recognized her from a class they shared and warned him that she was aloof and devoted to her studies. O'Reilly ignored this and approached her. Watley's annoyance at being interrupted, especially for mere flirtation, faded as they began to discuss the Advanced Subspace Geometry homework she was completing. The conversation turned to their mutual scientific and mathematical professional interests and before parting some time later, they made plans to view an exhibit at the Fleet Museum together that evening. They continued to get to know each other that night and as they walked back to campus, they compared their upbringings. Watley's parents were both field archaeologists and she grew up traveling between numerous colonies, camps, and outposts. O'Reilly, having spent his own childhood and adolescence shuffling around various ships and outposts with one or both of his parents, could relate. They shared a brief kiss before being interrupted by two Academy security officers, and they realized too late that they missed curfew. The next morning, the pair were summoned to the office of the Dean of Students, which deeply embarrassed Watley. While waiting for the Dean to call them in, O'Reilly admitted to other brushes with trouble at the Academy, namely his history of habitual curfew violations. Admiral Fincher let Watley off with a warning but ordered O'Reilly to be confined to campus for two months and to spend the remainder of the term on probation. She noted that they both showed great promise as officers, but assured O'Reilly that any further misbehavior may result in expulsion from the Academy. In response, Watley took it upon herself to temper her new friend's impulsiveness and help him stay out of trouble. O'Reilly was happy to go along with her and from that point on, the pair was nearly inseparable. Their romance blossomed quickly and the pair made plans to spend their next leave together visiting Watley's family on Betazed. His father, Thomas O'Reilly, being an instructor at the Academy saw firsthand the development of the romance. He approved of Watley and the calming effect she had on Scott, but worried that they were moving too fast. He spoke with his wife about the matter, but Captain Lindholm thought that they shouldn't interfere and should let things take their course. As their romance grew more serious, O'Reilly and Watley began to discuss what would happen once O'Reilly graduated. They resolved to keep in touch and leave open the possibility of reuniting once Watley graduated. Once O'Reilly made it through his final year and was posted to the USS Zenith, the pair were scrupulous for several months about maintaining regular contact, but gradually communication waned and late in 2360, Watley and O'Reilly made the mutual decision to separate. They would not see each other or speak again for sixteen years. USS Zenith, USS Pauling, and USS Knossos After graduating in 2360, Ensign O'Reilly's first assignment was on the in the stellar cartography department. Although he had planned for years for a career in the sciences, after a few years on the Zenith, he became interested in the operations and command side of starship duty. He was promoted to lieutenant junior grade in 2363 and granted a transfer to operations officer. A year later, O'Reilly moved to the to become the assistant chief of operations. Another promotion, to full lieutenant, followed in 2365. The next year, O'Reilly advanced to a dual position of chief operations officer and second officer. Three years later, in 2369, O'Reilly left the Pauling and transferred to the to become first officer there. He spent three years in that position as a lieutenant commander and four more as a commander before gaining his own command. USS Pioneer O'Reilly was proud to follow in his mother's footsteps and command a starship. He arrived on the Pioneer in time for the Change of Command ceremony festivities. He liked outgoing CO Captain Tobias Quinton and enjoyed meeting the members of the senior staff, outgoing and incoming. Four department heads were departing with Quinton, with two of their assistants moving up to fill the position. Two other officers, new Chief Science Officer T'Ral and new Chief Flight Control Officer Lijaro Nabam arrived with O'Reilly. Once aboard, O'Reilly came face to face with First Officer Adriana Watley and Sho Sakura, Second Officer, Chief Security/Tactical Officer, and Watley's fiancé. Relationships Family Friendships Carmen Falco Romance Adriana Watley Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Captains Category:USS Pioneer (NCC-73409) personnel Category:Humans Category:Articles by the user Aughadan Category:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages characters Category:USS Ballard (NCC-42823) personnel